


Dynamics of An American Family

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: It was unclear how much of himself Bruno was willing to put into this newly defined relationship.





	Dynamics of An American Family

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Margaret heard the gleeful laugh of her four-year-old coming from the bathroom down the hall. Brian sounded so much like her when he laughed; it was incredible. To have someone on Earth who looked like you or talked like you gave her an almost overwhelming feeling of love and pride. Even though she was in her own bedroom, she knew what he was doing in the tub. Bruno was home so they were playing Navy, sinking and crashing his boats until Brian’s bathwater was too cold to play in.

Though the father and son did not share many physical characteristics, it was obvious after just a few minutes that they were related. Brian had his mother’s almost tomato colored red hair. He shared most of her facial features, like her cheekbones, though as he grew older no one could figure out where his nose came from. The ears were all Gianelli; Hooper men had notoriously big ears. Brian had his father’s expressive grey eyes but his mother’s pale skin. 

His attitude though, was completely Bruno. The kid feared nothing. He ran, jumped, fell, and would it do it all over again when he was done. At the age of four, he had already broken his arm. It scared his mother to death…she hoped her next baby was a bit more calm. 

There was a loud splash in the bathroom followed by more laughter. A few minutes later Brian came running into the bedroom. He jumped into his parents’ bed wrapped in a large yellow towel. Margaret stroked his hair as his father watched from the doorway.

“Mommy, we played Navy!” he exclaimed.

“I heard. Did you and daddy have fun?”

“We always do. Do I have to go to bed?”

“Yes you do Mister. Give mommy a big hug and a kiss.”

He did, and then asked if he could say goodnight to the baby. His mother nodded, smiling as he rubbed her stomach and kissed it twice.

“Goodnight little baby. Goodnight mommy.”

He rushed out of the room and his father followed. Margaret rubbed her stomach too, comforted by the stirring of her child inside. She leaned back in bed and picked up the James Patterson novel she was slowly reading. She used to be able to go through books like candy but between work, raising Brian, the heat and her pregnancy, she was moving as slow as she could these days.

Labor Day was a week away and the weather in DC was stifling…in the mid to high 90s daily. This second pregnancy was more trying than the first. Margaret thought it was supposed to get easier each time but she experienced longer morning sickness. Instead of eating everything she wanted as she had with Brian, Margaret found there were few things that did not make her ill. Most of the time she was only doing half days at the White House. Leo was more concerned with her health and the baby’s than the pain of having to deal with her assistant.

“He is sound asleep.” Bruno came into the bedroom and closed the door.

“I'm not surprised. Between the joy of having you here and just that fact that your child is a bundle of energy, he usually crashes.”

“You feeling OK?” Bruno sat on the side of the bed. He stroked her cheek and stomach.

“I was thinking about taking a shower but I am so tired.”

“C’mon, I’ll shower with you.”

“Bruno…” Margaret wore a little smile.

“What?” he leaned to kiss her softly. “I will be good and you know it. You're tired and I will help wash you. I just want to help.”

Just hearing that made Margaret quiver. To add insult to the fact that she had an awkward, misshapen body, she was so damn horny. She wanted sex all the time. It was not as if Bruno didn’t oblige, when he was there, her body didn’t always want to cooperate. A shower probably wasn’t a good idea tonight…her legs were a bit wobbly.

“That is really sweet of you.” She said. “Maybe another night.”

“Anytime you want.”

He kissed her again, pulling her close. All Margaret could do was exhale from the feel of his arms around her.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, not letting her go.

“Baby names.”

“We have a baby name.”

“What if we have another little boy?” she asked.

“I am going to love our child, no matter what the sex.”

The tone of his voice completely betrayed that he wanted a daughter. Margaret smiled.

“Well I was thinking about boys names, you know, just in case.”

Bruno nodded, asking what she liked most. He got up from the bed and went over to the dresser to undress. Margaret loved watching him undress.

“Um, I was thinking about James, or maybe Andrew. I really like Thomas.”

“That’s Leo’s middle name.” Bruno replied.

“Mmm hmm. Are you opposed to that?”

“No.” he shook his head. “I know how close you two are. As long as we don’t have to name him Leo, it is fine with me. Though we are having a daughter so…”

“Yeah yeah yeah. I just think it is important to keep all doors open.”

“Agreed.”

Bruno dropped his boxers, throwing them into the hamper as he pulled on his pajama pants. The couple still wasn’t completely living together; most of the time Bruno would be on the road or working out of New York. He had been in DC for a little over a week, though Margaret was too afraid to ask when he was leaving. She yearned for real domestic bliss now that he had finally stopped running. She wanted to get married and always be together as a family.

It was unclear how much of himself Bruno was willing to put into this newly defined relationship. Margaret already had more of him than anyone ever had; how much more did she want to press. He watched the crinkles form in her forehead as he got into bed and turned on the TV. He just wanted to flip through the news channels before bed as he always did.

“More than baby names are on your mind.” He said, stopping at Bill O’ Reilly. “You have those crinkles in your forehead.”

“Are you a phrenologist now?”

“No. Just the man who loves you. Anyway, now I know something is on your mind. You always retort with smartass questions when you are deflecting.”

He and Margaret locked eyes and she could not help but smile at him. She reached over for his hand, taking it in hers. She loved the size of his hands and she turned it over palm up so she could trace his lifeline.

“When are you leaving me?” she asked.

“Never ever ever.” He gently squeezed her nose.

“Care to be a little more specific.”

“I have to go on Thursday; for a couple of weeks.”

Margaret nodded. She took a deep breath through her nose and blew it out of her mouth. She was still nodding and Bruno was afraid to look at her. He hated to see her cry.

“Marnie…”

“No, I'm OK. I'm really OK.”

“No, you're not.”

“Its hormones.” She sobbed as the emotions took over. “I'm sorry.”

“Shh, don’t apologize.” He took her into his arms. “I know that you hate when I'm gone. I don’t like it very much either. I should be here taking care of you and our son. It is only work that takes me away from you, nothing else. I swear.”

“I know that.” Margaret wiped her tears. “I trust you.”

“Why?”

“Because that is what you do when you love someone. Are you sleeping with another woman?”

“No Margaret. Jesus, I would never do that. OK, maybe a long time ago I would’ve but not now. Not ever again.”

“I rest my case. I just miss you. I just got you back and you're leaving me.”

“You don’t have to miss me yet.” He whispered, kissing her tearstained face. “I'm still here baby.”

All she was going to be able to think about was Thursday and his leaving. Knowing and not knowing really had the same effect. Bruno stroked her face, drawing it close for a kiss. He turned off the TV.

“I love you Marnie.”

“I love you too.”

The bulge of her body pressed against his and Bruno stayed gentle as the kissing continued. Margaret sighed as he unbuttoned her pajama top and spread it open. He concentrated on her breasts with his mouth and hands.

“How can you possibly find me attractive right now?” she pondered.

“Are you kidding me? Nothing is sexier than you pregnant with my child. Nothing.”

“Yeah right. Oh God, that’s nice.”

“You know I mean it baby.” He changed focus and went to her neck.

Margaret relaxed as he released her from the pajamas. Naked, Bruno’s hands roamed her body. He loved to touch her; loved the way she closed her eyes and moaned. He kissed her lips, her neck, and her breasts. Across her stomach and down to her pelvis. Bruno’s fingers ran through the red hair between her thighs and she arched her back.

“Oh Bruno, mmm I love how that feels.” She spread her legs for what was next.

“You're supposed to. I love making you feel good; pleasuring you.”

“Oh yes.” She laughed. “Pleasure me.”

“You know that I'm going to.”

He kissed between her thighs, bit and sucked the sensitive skin with his lips. He kissed her sex before blowing on it and touching it with the very tip of his tongue. Margaret took in a sharp intake of breath.

“That’s it baby.” He purred. “Relax and enjoy the feelings.”

“Oh, I'm enjoying it.” she shivered as she spoke.

It was the gentlest love he ever made to her. He was always careful when she was pregnant but this time it was more than that. His touch brought tears to her eyes and they held hands as she climaxed. She tried her best not to scream and wake their son but she managed to let him know just how good he was loving her. Bruno held her in his arms shuddering afterwards; coming down from the highest heights.

“That was great.” She whispered.

“You are so beautiful when you're satisfied Marnie. You're so beautiful anyway.”

“I want to be a family.”

“Hey, we are a family. We’re not the Cleavers but we are not the Mansons either. There is mom, dad, brother, and soon sister.” He touched her stomach. “It’s different than some but there is just as much love.”

“OK.”

“I mean it.”

“I know. I mean it too.”

She looked at her emerald ring; it was all she needed. It meant so much and had for so many years. When she felt the whole damn thing was like rowing upstream, it calmed the waters.

“Non-traditional. It is not a word I would have ever used to describe myself.”

“There are a few that are better.” Bruno said.

“Like what?”

“Quirky is good.”

“I don’t know if I like that one.”

“It’s fitting.”

“There has to be another one.”

“Eccentric?”

“Old ladies with blue hair are eccentric. I'm not. People use it but I have never liked it.”

“What about peculiar?” Bruno asked.

“You're getting colder.” She pinched him.

“I got it, I got it. Perfect, that is the word. You are perfect.”

“Really?”

“I think so, and I have this tendency to be right a lot of the time.”

“Some of the time.” Margaret amended.

“Most of the time.” He kissed her.

“You are such a smug bastard.”

“Your lovable, smug bastard.”

“Mmm hmm. I love my family very much Bruno. Though I wouldn’t be against just a little more tradition.”

“I hear you. All I want to do is make you happy.”

She was happy. As Margaret turned in his arms and they fell asleep spooning she couldn’t believe that all she wanted would be hers. The feel of Bruno’s strong heartbeat and the feel of his hand rubbing her stomach lulled her into sweet dreams.

***


End file.
